Revelations at Dairy Queen
by Veranda
Summary: Sora finds out something at Dairy Queen that turns her life upsidedown. Kind of sad....Please read and review.
1. Revelations

Revelations at Dairy Queen  
  
a/n: Ok, I know I'm not done with In to the Deep yet, and I'm sorry, but I've had a bit of a problem with it. My sister borrowed the 1st 2 pages of part 4 before I got a chance to type them up, and she lost them, so until I find them I won't be able to continue it. In the meantime I'm trying to re-write it so it may be about a week. This fic is based on a true story. I found myself in the same situation last week and I thought it would be easier for me if I wrote it down. So, I guess I'll stop boring you and get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon, but I own this story. If you want to use the storyline, I don't care as long as you recommend my fics somewhere in it. Thanks.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
Sora sat on her bed, staring off into outer space. She was thinking about Tai…….again. They'd known eachother forever and they had been best friends for as long as she could remember, but something was missing. She liked Tai. LIKE liked him. As more than just a friend. Somehow this had caused her more problems than anything else in her life. So many pages of her diary were filled with stories and other nonsense about him, there was no way she could count them all. But the real problem was, she didn't know if he liked her back. I mean, sure, Kari said she was sure he did, and that it was totally obvious. Kari was his little sister, so she should be right, but Sora couldn't be sure. Kari and her had had a conversation about Tai just the day before in fact…….  
  
~*:~*:~*:~* Flashback *:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence." Sora's voice came over the phone.  
"Hey Sora, its Kari." The younger girl said.  
"Oh, hey Kari, what's up?" Sora asked, "Is something wrong?"  
"No…nothing's wrong," Kari said slowly, "But I have a question for you."  
"Ok, what is it?" Sora asked, casually.  
"Ok, Sora, I know you like my brother, and I know he likes you too." She said, pausing to take a breath, "I know he's too pathetic to tell you, so I want you to promise me something."  
"What is it?" Sora asked warily.  
"I want you to promise me you'll tell him. Soon. If you don't tell him I'm afraid he'll give up on you and end up going out with someone else."  
Sora sat staring at the phone, not saying a word.  
"Sora?" Kari asked, getting the girl's attention.  
"Sorry, I'm still here. I was just thinking."  
"Promise……" Kari prompted .  
"Look, Kari, if he doesn't like me the way I like him and I tell him, it could ruin our friendship." She said, exasperated, "I'd love to be able to tell him, but I don't want to lose what we do have."  
"Sora, I understand what you're saying, but I know Tai. He likes you." Kari insisted, "Just believe me. If he doesn't like you back, everything will just go back to normal. Both of you will just pretend it never happened."  
"Kari, this is a bad idea." Sora said with a sigh, "But I trust you. Ok, you win, I promise."  
"Yes! Don't worry Sora, you won't regret this……"   
  
~*:~*:~*:~* End Flashback *:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Sora shook her head, trying to clear it, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Tai. How would she tell him? Even worse: How would he react? Finally she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She'd just go for a walk and try to figure out what to do.   
"I'll be back later Mama!" She called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.   
Sora walked aimlessly, not really watching where she was going. Suddenly, she slammed into someone and fell down with a surprised look on her face.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Sora said as the person helped her up. She looked to see who it was.  
"Matt!" She exclaimed, happy to see her friend.  
"Hi Sora, sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention either." He said. "Where are you headed?"  
Sora shrugged, "No where, really."  
"Hey, I'm going to Dairy Queen, wanna come with?" He asked.  
"Sure," Sora said with a shrug, "I could use a good distraction."  
Matt looked at her sideways as they walked, "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing the look on her face.  
Sora looked up, startled. 'Should I tell him?' She thought, 'He is Tai's best friend.' Sora shook her head. No, not yet, "No I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired."  
"Ok." Matt said, not really believing her.   
Just then, they arrived at Dairy Queen. Matt held the door for Sora and they walked in. "What do you want?" Matt asked.  
"Hmmm……Chocolate dip." She answered as they stepped up to the register. Matt ordered a Cherry dip cone and they went and sat down by the window.  
Matt took a bite of his icecream and looked up at Sora, "I know something's bothering you." He said, "So you might as well tell me what it is."  
Sora bit her lip, thinking hard. Finally, she decided to ask him. If Tai had told anyone, it would be Matt. "Ok, fine. Um….have you talked to Tai lately?"  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Only every five minutes! He never leaves me alone, what with his new girlfriend and all……"  
Sora's head snapped up, "What did you say?"  
Matt looked uncomfortable, "Um…..what do you mean?"  
"Matt, I'm not stupid. I heard what you said. Since when does Tai have a girlfriend?" She demanded.  
Matt looked around nervously, "Sora, I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this! It just slipped. Can you just pretend it never happened? Please?"  
"No." Sora insisted, her voice cold, "Tell me who it is."  
"It's Mimi." Matt said, "They've been going out all summer. He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't even tell Kari. Only me."  
Sora suddenly felt dizzy. What was happening? Tai and Mimi were going out. She was too late! Or maybe not….Maybe he'd never liked her and they really were just friends. Why hadn't he told her? Why……  
"Sora? What's wrong?" Matt asked, sounding worried.  
Sora laughed, "Nothing. Sorry, I was just surprised. That wasn't what I expected to hear. Who would've ever thought those two would've gotten together?"  
Matt looked relieved. Laughing with her, her said, "Yeah, I was shocked too. Listen, Sora, you can't say a word about this to Tai. He'd skin me alive if he found out I told you."  
"Sure Matt, don't worry about it. It's not a problem." Outside, she acted completely calm, but inside she was screaming. She had liked Tai all her life. She couldn't imagine be with anyone but him. She couldn't imagine life without him. She thought she was going to MARRY him some day! Now everything she based her life around was ruined. She had never felt so lost in her entire life.  
Sora finished her icecream in silence and looked up at Matt, who was also done. She fought to keep the tears from coming.   
"I'll walk you home." He suggested. Sora nodded numbly. It was getting impossible to act normal. Sora started shivering uncontrollably, trying to keep her emotions under control.  
Matt kept stealing worried glances at her on the way home, but he kept quiet. Finally a tear escaped from Sora's eye.  
"Ok, Sora, tell me what's wrong, please." He said.  
"I just have something in my eye." She said in one of those scratchy voices you get when you're trying REALLY hard not to cry.  
Finally, they got back to her apartment and Matt stood with her by the door. Not being able to keep it in any longer, Sora blurted, "The reason this bothers me so much is I've had the biggest crush in the world on Tai since I was 8 years old."  
Matt gave her a 'Oh, I get it' look and suddenly looked very embarrassed.  
"I'm gonna go get some sleep." Sora said, "Thanks for walking me home."  
Matt nodded and whispered, "I guess that would be hard."   
Sora tried to smile, not quite succeeding, and shut the door. Matt stood there for a second before leaving for his house. Suddenly, a lot of things were making sense….  
As soon as Sora got inside, she burst into tears. Powerful sobs shook her body as she ran to her room. Changing into her pajamas, she got in bed and cried into her pillow, feeling dejected. Her whole world seemed to be crumbling around her, and she didn't know what to do about it.  
"It's over, it's all over. She whispered to herself, "I've lost him."  
Finally, her face streaked with tears, Sora fell asleep, feeling worse than she could ever remember feeling. He had never really liked her……  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
a/n: Sorry to be so depressing, but that's how it happened. I'm going to write a happy ending for this story tomorrow and hope it turns out the same way for me. This story is for you Gloria F. And of course, for Eli……….  



	2. Revelations

Revelations at Dairy Queen part two  
  
a/n: Ok, Firenze: This is NOT going to be Michi. I absolutely DESPISE that couple. Don't worry, I'm for Taiora ALL THE WAY!!!! That is THE couple. I'm sorry if some of you took it the wrong way! Thank you SO much to everyone else who reviewed. Oh, and TK, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Tell me if you want me to e-mail you that request…ok? Alrighty everyone, here's part two!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of that…yada yada….you get the idea. On with the story.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Sora woke up with a yell. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. 6:02 am.   
"It was just a dream!" She exclaimed. Sora fell back on her pillow with a sigh. What a relief. That was the worst nightmare she'd ever had. It had seemed so real. Suddenly Sora's eyes went wide with recognition. It HAD been real. Suddenly all of the events of the previous day came back in a rush of memories. Dairy Queen, Matt, Tai and Mimi…… Sora swallowed hard, fighting back unwanted tears. She needed to talk to someone. Kari.  
"Hello, Kamiya residence." Tai answered the phone. Sora panicked. Why couldn't Kari have picked it up?  
"Hey Tai, its Sora. Could I talk to Kari real fast?" She asked, a little to quickly.  
"Sure, let me go get her." Tai said. Sora heaved a sigh of relief.   
"That went well." She muttered under her breath. Finally Kari picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" She said.  
"Kari, it's Sora" She said, trying to keep her voice normal, "Look, could you come over. It's about Tai."  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked, sounding concerned.  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Sora said.   
"Ok, I'll be right over. " Kari said, "Bye"  
"Bye" Sora answered, hanging up the phone.   
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
After staring at the phone for what seemed like hours, but could've been  
more than a few minutes, Matt made his decision.  
"He's going to kill me." Matt muttered as he dialed the number.  
"Hello, Kamiya residence." Tai said for the second time that day.  
"Hey Tai, its Matt. Look, are you busy? We need to talk." Matt said.  
"Um…sure." Tai said, puzzled, "Can you come over? This sounds   
serious. What is it? Did you get a message from digiworld?"  
"No, nothing like that." Matt said hurriedly, "I'll tell you when I get there. See ya in a minute."  
"Kay, bye." Tai said, oblivious.  
"Bye." Matt said, hanging up the phone. He walked to the door, paused long enough to grab his coat, and headed out for Tai's house.  
"This is insane." He said to himself, "I don't know how I get myself caught in the middle of these things."  
When he was less than a block away from the Kamiya's, Matt noticed Kari walking the other way."  
"Hey Kari!" Matt yelled, "Where are you headed?"  
"I'm going to see Sora. She seemed upset, she wanted me to come over right away"  
Matt winced, "Uh-oh."  
"What?" Kari asked, "Matt do you have any idea what's going on?"  
"Maybe." Matt said, sounding guilty.  
"Tai's been acting weird, Sora called me on the phone crying, and I don't get it. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"  
"Yes." Matt admitted, "But Sora'll tell you about it. Look, you work on it from there. I'm going to talk to Tai."  
Kari watched Matt walk up the stairs to her apartment, more confused than before. "I wonder if all teenagers are this confusing." She said, "Maybe it's just a digidestined thing."  
Matt let himself into the apartment.  
"Tai?!" He yelled, shutting the door.  
"In here." Tai said from the kitchen.  
Tai walked in and found Tai sitting at the table, drinking a soda. Getting one for himself, Matt sat across form Tai, who was looking at him expectantly.  
"Well?" He asked, "What's so important?  
"Um…" Matt sputtered, not sure how he should start, "Well, Ok…what do you think of Sora?"  
Tai's eyebrows shot up, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well…" Matt started again.  
"What? Do YOU like Sora, Matt?!" Tai asked, an evil gleam in his eyes.  
"NO!" Matt yelled, "But I came to see if you do."  
Tai's eyes got even bigger, "Excuse me?!"  
"Tai, it's obvious you liked her in digiworld," Matt said casually, "What about now? Do you still like her?"  
"Well…" Tai said, turning red, "Yes. But she doesn't like me the same way. She only likes me as a friend. She'll never like me as more than a friend, so there's really no pointing in waiting around for something that's never going to happen."  
"Is that why you started dating Mimi?" Matt asked, crossing his fingers.  
Tai sighed, "I guess so. I figured there was no reason to expect Sora and I to get together, so I just ended up dating Mimi instead."   
"I'm not even going to ASK how that happened." Matt shrugged, "It's a miracle you haven't killed eachother yet."  
"No kidding." Tai said wryly, "Ok Matt, now that you've gotten all the info you wanted out of me, what did you come here to TELL me?"  
"You know how you didn't think Sora liked you as more than just a friend?" Tai nodded and Matt continued, "Well, last night she told me that she's had a huge crush on you since she as 8 years old."  
Tai, who had been right in the middle of taking a big gulp of soda, choked and spit it out all over Matt.  
Matt sat there, dripping, with a highly annoyed look on his face for a few seconds before commenting, "That went well."  
Tai wasn't paying attention to Matt though. He was staring at the table with his mouth hanging open, trying to figure out if he had actually heard what he thought he heard.  
"What did you say?" He asked numbly.  
"I said, 'that went well'" Matt repeated glumly.  
"No… before that." He said, still in shock.  
"Sora's had a crush on you since the day she met you." Matt told him, for the second time.  
"Woah…" Tai said, "Wait, what brought that up? Did Sora just sort of tell you out of no where?"  
"Not quite." Matt said, sinking lower in his chair, "I sorta told her about you and Mimi…"  
"You WHAT?!" Tai yelled  
"Calm down Tai. That's why I came to talk to you. She got really upset when I told her. She started crying, man. She wouldn't say what was wrong. So I walked her back to her apartment, and she told me why it had bothered her so much." Matt said in a rush.  
"I can't believe it!" Tai said, "I thought she didn't like me, but it was exactly the opposite all along. Now I'm going out with Mimi, so I can't tell Sora that I've really loved her all along!"  
"I'm sure Mimi will understand." Matt ventured, "Maybe you should talk to her."  
"I can't do that!" Tai said, "Mimi would be devastated!"  
"Tai, I wouldn't be so sure." Matt insisted, "Just tell her."  
"It's a lose-lose situation!" Tai said desperately, "If I don't tell Mimi I'll hurt Sora. If I do tell Mimi, I'll hurt HER. What can I do?"  
Tai smacked his forehead on the table, "How did I get myself into this mess?"  
"Problems just seem to follow you," Matt commented, smirking.  
"Matt, this is all your fault." Tai said, accusingly.  
"My fault?! Excuse me, but you're the one who didn't tell Sora about Mimi!"  
"Yes! And there was a reason for that!" But YOU had to go tell her…" Tai said, his voice getting louder.  
"She had a right to know!" Matt yelled.  
"And I had the right to keep it a secret!" Tai yelled, "Man why do you want me and Sora together so bad?"  
"I'm trying to do you a favor, Tai!" Matt yelled, "That's what friends are FOR!"  
"Yeah? Well I think you just want Mimi for yourself!" Tai accused.  
Matt opened his mouth to yell at Tai, but what the other boy had said finally sunk in. Matt's entire face went scarlet in record time.  
"I…I…uh Tai, where did you come up with that?" Matt choked out, his voice suspiciously high.  
"So it IS true!" Tai exclaimed. Matt turned even redder, mentally kicking himself for being so obvious.  
"Matt?" Tai said mischievously, "I think I've just stumbled upon the solution to both of our problems…"  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
Kari raised her hand to knock on the door, but it was opened before she got the chance. Sora was standing there, looking tired and defeated. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.  
"Sora! What's wrong?!" Kari asked, stepping inside ad shutting the door behind her, "Was it Tai, did you tell him? What did he say to you?"  
"It's not that." Sora said, sitting on the couch. Kari followed he, "I talked to Matt last night."  
"Oh?" Kari said, "What did he say?"  
"He said Tai's been going out with Mimi all summer." Sora said, blankly.  
Kari fell off the couch, "WHAT?!"  
After composing herself, Kari faced Sora and said, "Sora, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. If I'd have had any idea this wouldn't have happened. I should've paid ore attention"  
Sora shook her head, "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I just have to except the fact that Tai isn't the one for me. There's nothing anyone can do about it."  
Kari thought hard, trying to come up with a solution, "I don't get it!" She exclaimed, "Why on earth would Tai go out with Mimi? And why would Mimi go out with him? Doesn't Mimi have a thing for Matt?"  
Sora looked up hopefully, "Hey! I think you're on to something Kari!"  
A bright smile lit up Kari's face, "Sora, we've got to call Mimi. Then we're all going to my house. Matt and Tai are already there."  
"What!" Sora exclaimed, "Matt's with Tai? Oh no…"  
Kari gave her a puzzled look, "Why is that a problem?"  
"Because I told Matt about Tai," Sora said, "I'll bet he went to tell Tai."  
Seeing that she looked like she was about to burst into tears again, Kari said, "Hey! Don't worry! What if Tai really does like you? Maybe he just didn't think you liked him back! If he knows you like him, maybe he'll change his mind."  
"Or maybe he really doesn't like me and he'll end up never wanting to see me again." Sora said.  
"Are we both talking about the same Tai?" Kari asked, "Because the Tai I know will always be your friend. No matter what."  
Sora looked at the floor, "I guess you're right."  
"Listen, I'm going to call Mimi, you get cleaned up. Don't worry, we're going to fix this." Kari said, heading for the phone. Sora nodded and walked to the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway, she turned back and looked at Kari.  
"Thanks Kari." She said with a weak smile.  
"No problem." She answered, dialing the phone, "I want you two together as much as YOU do."  
"Hello?" A familiar voice came over the phone.  
"Mimi, its Kari. Can I talk to you about something?" Kari asked.  
"Sure!" What do you need?" Mimi asked, always cheerful.  
"It's about you and Tai." Kari said. Her eyebrows went up as she heard a loud thunk and a surprised yell.  
"Sorry! Sorry, I dropped the phone. Um…how did you know about that? Tai didn't tell you did he?" Mimi asked nervously.  
"No," Kari explained, "Sora did."  
"Uh-oh." Mimi said.  
"No kidding." Kari answered, "Why in digiworld are you going out with my brother? I don't get it!"  
"Well, you see, he didn't think Sora liked him, and I'll never get to go out with Matt, so we figured, why not?" Mimi said.  
"So Tai does like Sora? And you like Matt?" Kari asked, hopefully.   
"Yeah, that's how it is. And neither of them like us." Mimi said sadly.  
"Mimi can you meet me at my house in 20 minutes?" Kari asked, smiling, "I think I've just solved our problem."  
"Sure Kari, I'll see you then. I don't know what you've got planned, but it sounds like you know what you're doing." Mimi said.  
"I do. I'll see you in 20 minutes." Kari said.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Kari hung up the phone and waited for Sora. When she finally walked back into the living room she looked completely normal. You would've never been able to tell she was crying.  
"Nothing a little makeup can't fix." She commented with a slight smile, "Did you get Mimi?"  
"Yeah," Kari said, "She's meeting us there. Come on, let's go." Sora nodded and followed Kari out the door. Smiling.  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
a/n: Well, I have more to this story, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'll try to get up the next part soon, but it might be a while before I can get ahold of a computer. I hope you liked it. PLEASE review this story, I love hearing from you guys. Any e-mails will be GREATLY appreciated, just in case you don't have anything better to do. Bye…  



	3. Revelations

Revelations at Dairy Queen part three  
  
a/n: HI!!!! I'm back!! Ok, everyone, TK wrote my request, so you all have to go read it. It's called: Lies Hidden in the Heart. Ok? READ IT!! It's very good. TK, this part's for you:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (I'm too tired to make my disclaimer interesting this time)  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai and Matt were still sitting at the table when the doorbell rang. Tai jumped three feet in the air and let out a startled yelp. Matt gave him a weird look and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Sora and Kari, waiting patiently.  
"Uh…hi Sora." He said, loud enough for Tai to hear. This resulted in another yell and what sounded like a soda can hitting the floor. Matt rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let the girls in.  
"Come on in." He said over his shoulder, "Tai's in the kitchen."  
When they walked in they found Tai on his hands and knees, cleaning up a big soda spill and muttering angrily under his breath.  
"Hi Sora." He said cheerfully, "Have a seat."  
When Sora's back was turned Tai gave Matt a death glare and finished cleaning up the mess.  
Grabbing two more sodas from the fridge, Tai sat down with the others.  
"Well, we're just waiting for one more person now." Kari said, opening her soda can.   
"One more?" Tai asked warily. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it." Matt said, going to answer the door for a second time. He opened the door to see Mimi standing there nervously.  
"Mimi?!" He said, surprised.  
"MIMI?!?!" Tai yelled from the kitchen, sounding slightly hysterical.  
"Matt, what on earth happened to you?" Mimi asked, eyeing his soda-spotted shirt.  
"Don't ask." Matt said dryly, "Let's just say Tai had an interesting reaction to some interesting news."  
"Ah…" Mimi said, following Matt into the kitchen, "I see…"  
"Hi Mimi." Tai said, "Join the party."  
He handed her a soda and indicated the only seat left at the table. Then he glanced at Kari, "Explain."  
"You guys all know why you're here." Kari began, "I have heard every side of this story, and there's one obvious solution. Tai. You like Sora, and you have since you met her. Correct?" Kari prompted. Tai abruptly turned bright red and nodded reluctantly.  
"See Sora?" Kari said, "I told you so."  
"Tai, why didn't you just tell me?" Sora asked, "You didn't have anything to worry about."  
"I know that now, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." Tai explained, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
"Don't worry about it Tai," Sora said, "I understand. I didn't tell you because I was afraid to ruin our friendship."  
"You know that could never happen." Tai exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Sora said, leaning forward slowly, "I know. Tai?"  
"Hmm? He asked, scooting his chair closer to hers.  
"I think I love you…" Sora whispered, barely audible.  
"Me too." Tai agreed.  
Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, and their lips met in their first kiss, but surely not their last. Matt raised his eyebrows and glanced at Mimi who smiled warmly and shrugged.   
"Mimi?" Matt asked.  
"Yes?" She said quickly, on the edge of her seat with anticipation.  
"Will you go out with me?" Matt asked, more nervous than he had ever been. The words were hardly out of his mouth when a pink blur hugged him tightly and wailed tearfully, "Matt! I thought you'd never ask!"  
Suddenly everyone froze and looked around. Mimi started giggling, her brown eyes sparkling with happy tears. She was soon joined by everyone else, and laughter filled the Kamiya apartment.  
"We all knew who we were meant to be with from the start, but we STILL couldn't figure it out." Tai said, draping one arm around Sora's waist.  
"This is the best day of my life." Sora whispered, resting her head on Tai's shoulder. Everyone whole-heartedly agreed.  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
No one noticed when Kari slipped quietly out of the room… or when she reappeared with something in her hand. Her digital camera. Kari smiled to herself as she looked through all the great shots she'd gotten.  
"Man, the others are going to LOVE these pictures." She said to herself, "Kari…you are a genius."  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
The End  
a/n: I'm DONE!!!!!!!!! Ok folks, this is a prime example of why I don't write romance. This is really bad…I don't like it. Maybe you did. Tell me what you thought please! Take the time to write me a review. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to those of you who reviewed the other parts of this fic. I appreciate it. Ja ne!  
-Vera   



End file.
